El de la mala suerte
by Vida incomprensible
Summary: ¿Por qué me diste falsas esperanzas?, ¿Por qué lastimaste mi corazón?, ¿Por qué te quise con tantas ganas y terminaste con este amor? Una historia de amor contradictoria, rayando en la farsa y engaño. Todo envuelto en una máscara de romance. Us/Uk Fr/Uk


**Declaimer:** Los personajes aquí mencionados son pertenecientes al anime Hetalia el cual es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (quien lleva un buen tiempo desaparecido).

**Advertencia: **Quizá OOC.

**Dedicatoria: **Jo~ Te lo mereces Beremon, muchas gracias por todo.

Inspirado en la canción "La de la mala suerte" de Jesse & Joy. POV de Alfred. Aclaraciones al final.

* * *

El de la mala suerte

Quizá tú nunca fuiste para mí, seguro fue sólo un capricho mío, pero de ser así entonces ¿por qué te cruzaste en mi camino? Simplemente no logro entenderlo.

Tu semblante frío e inexpresivo cambiaba cuando estábamos juntos, yo sonreía como un tonto – _tú solías decir eso_ – mientras tú mostrabas una leve pero hermosa sonrisa, esa misma me hacía estremecer y sentir que no había nadie en el mundo más que nosotros.

¡Dios! Juro que fui tan feliz contigo, a pesar de que el camino para llegar a ti no fue nada fácil. Tantos problemas que surgían de la nada, tantas personas en contra de nuestra relación, los fantasmas de nuestro pasado seguían rondando por tu mente… Mas después de tanto batallar finalmente logre conseguir tu confianza de nuevo ¡Oh sí! Pero debía ir poco a poco, no quise ser brusco e ir directamente al punto, aunque me moría de ganas por decirte – _Inglaterra, ¡Te amo! ¿Aceptarías ser mi pareja?_ – seguramente me golpearías o te burlarías de mí.

Pasaban las semanas, meses incluso, hasta que transcurrió un año, cada día durante ese tiempo procuré cortejarte debidamente, quería que notaras que podía ser un buen amante para ti, que había dejado de ser inmaduro – _bueno… que madure un poquito_ – y así poder estar juntos.

Finalmente una tarde de verano me arme de valor, te cité en un bello café que tiene un toque europeo, sabía que la idea de ir ahí y beber un té no te parecería mal. Llegué puntual, me sorprendí a mí mismo pero tratándose de ti nada era imposible. Después de dos minutos llegaste, venías vestido como un anciano, pero igual me parecías perfecto. Conversamos de trivialidades, me insultaste, nos reímos, pagué lo consumido y finalmente nos retiramos; Ir a un parque era la segunda parte de mi plan, caminamos juntos sin decir mucho, recuerdo que mi cabeza era un tormento de ideas contradictorias y sentimientos extraños. Cuando por fin llegamos estabas sonrojado, me extraño bastante aquello hasta que noté que tenía tu mano capturada con la mía, esperabas que al notarlo te soltara pero eso no pasó, sujete más fuerte tu mano y comencé a dar un monólogo torpe sobre los momentos que hemos pasado juntos, no sabes lo difícil que fue tratar de no tartamudear; para concluir con aquello mi expresión final fue "– Arthur… ¿Aceptarías ser mi pareja? –" jamás te había visto tan sonrojado, y con el atardecer tu cara había adquirido un hermoso matiz, quede impactado por tu belleza, comencé a sonrojarme de forma agresiva.

Te quedaste callado por minutos que me parecieron años, anhelaba escuchar una respuesta afirmativa, no estaba preparado para una negación. Mi agónica espera terminó cuando lograste responder titubeante "– Eh… Alfred, me encantaría – " sonreíste, no pude contenerme más y te besé, deseaba que fuese un beso apasionado pero en cambio opte por uno sutil, me negaba a darte una mala impresión de mí después de tanto esfuerzo sin embargo, me tomaste desprevenido e introdujiste tu lengua en mi boca sin aviso alguno, pasaste tus manos por mi cuello para abrazarme mientras yo te tomaba de la cintura para obtener una mayor cercanía, saboree tu sabor al igual que tú el mío, al final del beso un fino hilo de saliva fue el resultado de aquel acto, me sentía desfallecer de tanta dicha pero bien valdría la pena morir estando entre tus brazos.

Pasamos momentos inolvidables, algunos buenos y otros no tanto, pero para mí todos fueron agradables. Lo mejor era oírte gemir en las noches, te sentía únicamente mío en aquellos episodios de intimidad, tus besos me hacían delirar con tanta intensidad que me provocaban una sed inmensa, una sed infinita de ti. El calor de tu cuerpo me cobijaba y me incitaba a nunca abandonarte, en sí todo de ti me tenía cautivo.

Pero al final no todo fue felicidad, cada vez estabas más distante, en ocasiones no me mirabas cuando hablábamos pues evitabas que tu mirada se topase con la mía, comencé a preocuparme ¿estaba haciendo algo mal? ¿Hice algo que te molestó? Eras todo para mí, ¡no podía perderte! Tu indiferencia comenzó a ser demasiada, incluso dejaste de dormir en la misma cama que yo, me sentí devastado – _incluso así me siento ahora_ –. Traté de enmendar el error que creía haber cometido, te compré detalles, te susurré dulces palabras al odio, hice mil y un cosas para que nuestra relación volviera a ser como antes, mas mis intentos no dieron resultados. Es horrible saber que todo por lo que trabajaste se termine en tan sólo un instante.

Creía que lo nuestro sería eterno, te di todo lo mejor de mí, hice todo, absolutamente todo por ti… pero me di cuenta que mis esfuerzos serían tan vanos como intentar contar las estrellas o tratar de juntar agua derramada en arena.

Dejé de intentar el día que llegué a casa temprano y me topé con la peor escena que jamás creí presenciar. Iba a darte una pequeña sorpresa de reconciliación, ¡no podía renunciar! Como héroe no podía darme por vencido, mucho menos como tu amante. Arrojé el maletín al sofá y subí corriendo las escaleras imaginando que estarías en nuestra habitación, no entiendo por qué, sólo así lo sentí. Escuché unos sonidos procedentes de nuestro cuarto, me extrañé de sobremanera y sin pesarlo mucho abrí la puerta para toparme contigo y… Francis. Me sentí mareado, quería salir corriendo de ahí lo más rápido posible. Retrocedí unos pasos y tú me llamaste.

– Al-Alfred – te quitaste al francés de encima, te cubriste con las sábanas y tragaste saliva – Yo… perdón – ¿Perdón? Y eso para qué me servía

– Voy a salir, cuando regrese no quiero ver a ninguno de los dos en ésta casa – no sé como lo hice, mi voz sonaba tan áspera y tampoco entiendo cómo logre que las lágrimas no salieran

Estaba desecho, nada tenía sentido ¿acaso desde el inicio todo fue un juego para ti? Aquellas veces que decías amarme, que yo era único en tu vida fueron mentira, yo nunca fui el dueño de tu corazón… como me hiciste creer. No me quedan dudas, no después de verte con aquel bastardo. Me he dado cuenta, que soy yo quien sobra en tu vida.

Ha pasado el tiempo, pero por desgracia no he dejado de amarte. Sufro y lloro en silencio, nadie sabe lo que nos ha pasado pues nadie se enteró de nuestra relación desde el principio, porque tú así lo decidiste. Hoy trato de no amarte ¡lograr enterrar este dolor!, hacer que mi corazón te olvide… quiero ser como tú, deseo ser el fuerte, para olvidar este amor. No te exigí nada, únicamente pedí tu sinceridad y ni eso pudiste darme, sólo mentiras nada más.

Ahora sólo quiero que el amor conteste… ¿Por qué siempre soy yo el de la mala suerte?

* * *

Ódienme, no fue el final feliz que seguro esperaban. Igual espero que lo hayan disfrutado aunque sea un poco, gracias por leer.

**Aclaraciones:** Arthur aceptó a Alfred para hacerlo sufrir, ¿por qué? Porque quería vengarse por la independencia, ¿quién apoyó a Arthur en su plan? Francis, eso está más que claro.


End file.
